Loki Laufeyson (Earth-12131)
, , | Relatives = Laufey (father); Odin Borson (foster father); Thor Odinson (paternal foster brother); Cul Borson (foster uncle) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Eyes = | Hair = | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity | Education = Extensive training in Black Magic | Origin = Frost Giant, adopted by Odin | First = | Death = | Creators = Playdom | Quotation = I unsettle. I confuse. Above all I undermine, and I undermine none so thoroughly as myself. To quote the scorpion, I cannot help it. It is my nature. | Speaker = Loki | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Loki is the son of Laufey, the believed dead monarch of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. He was found by the king Odin of Asgard and raised as his son, alongside Odin's son of blood, Thor. Throughout their childhood and into adolescence, Loki became resentful of how Thor's fame shadowed him. Loki started using his skills in sorcery and mischief in numerous attempts to destroy Thor and claim the love from the Asgardians which was rightfully his. One of Loki's schemes caused Thor to ally himself with other heroes, forming the famous group known as the Avengers. The Pulse Shortly after an abrupt Pulse of energy left the mysterious element Isotope-8 on Earth, Loki was one of the many supervillains who tried to acquire this valuable compound, by sending Frost Giants to Earth. Loki was defeated by Thor and vanished after the battle. Gods & Monsters Loki later controlled from behind the scenes an attack perpetuated by R.A.I.D. in Chinatown along with the Wrecking Crew in order to perform a magic ritual. After being discovered and defeated in battle by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance, Loki escaped. He later appeared on NY1 threatening to turn New York City to stone, his allies were defeated, but Loki escaped before the battle in Brooklyn Bridge had ended. The Wild Hunt Using a mutated version of Isotope-8 found in Asgard, Loki decided to try to run a Wild Hunt on Earth, using Frost Giants and other of his Midgardian allies as his hunting dogs. The God of Mischief used his increased powers to replicate himself all over Columbus Circle, and used his powers of illusion to try to trick part of the Alliance into being trapped in Bifrost after impersonating Valkyrie, who he finally faced, but couldn't defeat. Loki was later brought to Asgard for punishment by Thor and Sif. Titanomachia The Wrecking Crew was helped by Loki when they tried to prove themselves worthy to be members of Doctor Doom's Syndicate, by battling S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance, a perfect opportunity for the trickster to wreck havoc in New York. He faced Thor in battle once more, and fled back to Asgard after being defeated. Vision of the Future After the Ultron A.I. went rogue, Loki showed himself in Little Italy in order to rub in the hero's noses a prison break he caused in the Vault, as well as he mentioned his interest in making the evil A.I. his ally, but before he could act, the trickster was faced by Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, and was defeated by the latter. The Dark World When Malekith attempted to take advantage of the destruction of the Bifrost and Asgard's temporary inability to watch over the Nine Realms by invading Midgard, Thor decided to look for help with his brother. They reached a deal, Loki would be freed if he helped the Alliance repel the invasion by guiding the Alliance by occult means to Svartalfheim. Loki also faced the Enchantress and the Frost Giants, who had allied with the Dark Elves. After the Enchantress was defeated, Loki opened the portals the heroes used to take the fight to Svartalfheim and defeat Malekith's army. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Loki possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian male. He can lift up to 50 tons. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Loki, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. Sorcery: Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagram, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. *'Telekinesis:' Loki can influence the movement of objects and people with his mind. *'Concussive Blast:' Loki has the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force *'Psionics:' Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. *'Shape-Shifting:' Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He is also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator. Skilled Combatant: Loki is a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman or in the use of his various energy manipulative powers in combat situations | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman (25-75 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Magicians Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Odin Family Category:Laufey Family Category:Loki Family